


where the trees meet the freeway

by network



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), The Lost Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: [ basically just my take on how Link got the Master Sword pre-Calamitysong rec: forest syndrom - confo ]
Kudos: 36





	where the trees meet the freeway

Link pauses, unsure on whether this is a good idea or not.

He’s travelling with his father for the first time in a year, going far beyond their usual limits surrounding Castle town. It had taken them a lot of effort to convince his mother to let them travel all the way out to the edges of the Woods, the ones he was always told to never enter, with his father’s small battalion, to eliminate a group of boboklins who’d been roaming Greater Hyrule for a while now. They’ve taken a break outside the entrance to the Lost Woods, and Link glances across at his father.

Still distracted. Good.

He knows he shouldn’t enter the Woods. Knows that he shouldn’t be even entertaining the thought of going in there. He’s heard the horror stories, both the ones told to children at night to keep them behaving and the scarier ones – the factual reports of children who ran off in the night and were never seen again. The whispers in the fog, trees scarred into faces of terror, blackened branches reaching into the sky and children’s giggles just out of view.

But -.

_There’s something calling to him._

Something in those Woods is pulling on the very centre, the very core of his being, and, well, his mother always told him to listen to his instincts.

With one last glance over at his group, he ensures that his training blade is still secured to his back, and darts off into the Woods.

\--

The moment he steps past the threshold, his pace grinds to a halt. It’s cold in here, both the mid-morning sun and warmth dissipating into the thick fog already obscuring the break in the trees he’d entered through. With shaky steps, he moves forward, following his instincts as they lead him down a windy path through the fog that he can’t believe he didn’t get lost in. The giggles of the Woods children still echo around him but they never come closer, and he feels strangely safe here. Belonging, almost.

Another step forward, and – the fog falls away.

He’s stood in what seems to be a regular forest now – light streams through the canopy of tall trees surrounding a giant oak, its roots spidering out across lush grass.

And in front of the tree, a pedestal.

A sword.

And he knows this sword – every part of his mind freezes up but his physical form moves forward anyway, towards it – towards the _master sword_ , the sword of legends he’s both only seen in storybooks but also feels so, so _familiar_.

He doesn’t realise that he’s closed his eyes, nor that he’s wrapped his clammy palms around the hilt until he registers the hissing sound of metal on stone.

When he opens his eyes it's to the Sword of Legend raised in his hands.


End file.
